The invention relates to a domestic appliance with an open air duct. More particularly, the invention relates to a domestic appliances with an air duct which opens toward the surroundings of the domestic appliance and is therefore not closed.
Domestic appliances, for instance tumble dryers, which comprise a housing opening, through which air from outside of the domestic appliance is taken into the interior thereof, are generally known. Input air is conveyed as cooling air through an air duct mounted on a corresponding housing opening to at least one component to be cooled. The disadvantage of such an arrangement in conjunction with noise-generating components such as engines and compressors within the domestic appliance is that noises developing as a result of these components permeate outwards across the ventilation opening between the blades into the area outside of the domestic appliance.
EP 1 813 712 A1 relates to a dryer with a drum for accommodating a product to be treated, a process air duct, in which a heater is located for heating a process air flow and the heated process air flow can be guided to the product by means of a first fan. Here a controllable first throttle for reducing the speed of the process air flow is attached in the process air duct for temperature adjustment purposes. EP 1 813 712 A1 also relates to a method for treating a product in such a dryer, with the first throttle being controlled such that a process air temperature of at least 80° C. is reached. The process air duct and an open cooling air duct can cross in a condenser, with it being possible for cooling air to be taken from the room air into the cooling air duct by means of a second fan and to be guided out after passing through the condenser and with a controllable second throttle for reducing the speed of the cooling air flow being located in the cooling air duct. The second throttle can be arranged between a cooling air inlet and the second fan, between the second fan and the condenser or between the condenser and a cooling air outlet.
DE 10 2007 013 997 A1 relates to a condensation dryer with a drying chamber for objects to be dried, a process air circuit, to which a heater for heating the process air is assigned, with a first fan, with which the heated process air can be guided over the objects to be dried and a heat pump circuit with an evaporator, a compressor and a condenser. A second fan and an air-air heat exchanger which can be passed through by the process air are provided here, by means of which fan a cooling air flow can be generated for the air-air heat exchanger and the compressor. Alternatively, the drying chamber is mounted on at least one roller and a further powering fan which is embodied to cool the compressor is coupled to the roller. DE 10 2007 013 997 A1 also relates to a method for operating a condensation dryer of this type. The opening of the intake tract facing the compressor can be opened and closed for temperature control purposes by way of a controllable flap.